


Ghostly Happenings

by TalonD



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonD/pseuds/TalonD
Summary: An apparition, a man, and a little voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a long time ago that I tweeked and decided to post here.

Up in the sky rests a silver medallion, the moon. Full and glowing, like an expectant mother. Below and through the dense forest, a ghostly apparition appears. This translucent being is fleeing, racing away from the towering ivy covered walls of Covur House. 

The supernatural entity glides out into the moonlight, revealing itself to be a beautiful woman. She crosses the land in great haste, as if being pursued by some terrifying monster. Perhaps it is a beast of the wood or possibly a horrendous creature from her own imagination that trails her.

She comes to a halt at the edge of the sheer cliffs. Her need to flee is still apparent yet she pauses to glance behind. With her pursuer still approaching fast, she turns and slips over the edge. She plummets down, down towards the jagged black teeth and pounding waves of the sea. Down into its dark depths, disappearing beneath the surf. 

Seconds later a man, frantic and believing he is seeing things. He runs to the edge, calling out a name, as if he is speaking to the woman. Suddenly, he feels a cold, clammy hand on his back and a chill breath passes across his neck. He tries to turn, to see who is there, but it's too late. 

The frigid hand upon his back gives a shove and the man’s body tilts and he loses his footing. He plummets over the edge, dropping swiftly, with a blood curdling scream. The ghostly woman looks towards the house, "For you, my daughter." She says with a sad smile. "No, NO!” a small, sleepy, voice cries out, “Mommy, you promised. You said you would never leave me.”

A faint whisper of "I will always be with you." floats through the air as her mother fades away into the night.

Up in the Covur House the young girl awakens fully, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her cries unanswered by the one she calls to, yet she is quickly attended to by one of the household staff. She felt quite strongly, to her very bones, that she never will be alone, not really. In her heart, she knows that she is the Lady of the house now and her father will never hurt her or anyone else ever again. 

With this fact stuck fresh and clear in her mind, she curls up with the old, raggedy teddy bear that her mother gave her and falls back to sleep. She slips softly into candy-coated dreams, safe in the knowledge that her dear mother may rest in peace now, and she is finally free of that cruel, vile, man.


End file.
